As well known, the industry related to online e-commerce and identification verification is growing because of informatization and the development of the Internet, and there is an increasing need for personal authentication. Therefore, the limitations of using PINs (Personal Identification Numbers) or passwords already used have been found.
Meanwhile, user authentication through biometrics has been currently commercialized because of its higher security and cost effectiveness as well as user-friendliness. Although it has been used mainly in embedded systems or personal computers (e.g., ATMs (Automated Teller Machines), it is now used even in mobile devices as technology develops.
The greatest characteristic of biometric information including fingerprints does not involve a risk of forgetfulness that is associated with authentication with passwords, and is distinctive and measurable to label and describe a person in question.
In prior art technology, the aforementioned biometric information for authentication is converted to digital data to be used in devices, for example, personal computers, portable devices or servers. Therefore, if hacking the devices occurs, biometric information for authentication may be stolen. The biometric information for authentication stolen as described above may have been used for vicious biometric authentication by using forged biometric identities. Therefore, there is a need for new user authentication schemes for replacing or supplementing user authentication by using biometric information.
Recently, information processing devices have been generally used for carrying out functionalities of smartphones by applying a mobile operating system, for example, Android, i-OS (iPhone-Operating System) and Windows Mobile.
An information processing device to which the aforementioned mobile operating systems are installed provides various information processing services to its user by executing various applications based on the mobile operating systems. Such an information processing device is currently very popular and an essential portable item to have now.